Different People, Same Love
by kairi134
Summary: Mika is the skater ckick who everyone either loves or hates. Shes also obsessed with anime. One day, her biggest wish comes true, and she thrown into the world of Bleach. Thats where she meets the one man she had always dreamed of. Byakuya x OC
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the little town of Ozark, Alabama, and school was just getting out. Among the many teens exiting the small highschool, there was a girl. Adverage in looks, but stood out because of who she was. She was Mika Delany, the goth girl that you either loved or hated. Her closest friends were like her family, but as far as her enemys go, she would love to kill them. She was a little over 5 feet tall and more curvy than the majority of the girls there. She had short, blond skater hair, and always wore black. And she loved anime.

Mika walked along the streets for a few minutes before coming to her house. She went inside, dropped her bag, grabbed her skatebord, and left just as quick. Her blond hair went flailng behind her as she flew down the street and went towards the skateing rink. Her iPod blared Asking Alexandria, one of her favorite bands.

She met up with her best friends, all of them older than her. They were all guys and in their 20s, but she fit in with them. The youngst of them, Chris, was 21, and she knew he liked her. He walked up to her quickly, always the first to greet her. "Hey Mika. Sup?"

Mika smirked and picked up her board, walking over to met him halfway. She ran a hand through her hair, shaking it out. "Hey Chris." She sighed and continued to walk to the group of guys, tossing her bord with theirs. She sighed and stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Not much, ya know? Last day of school and all. Just glad its over, finally." Chris laughed and gave her a one-armed hug. "Yea, I know. I thought you would never graduate." She grimiced at his comment. "What? You think I wasnt smart enough to pass?" She gave himn a playful shove.

He laughed and didnt move when she pushed. "Never said that." They ontinued to joke around, when a nearby tree fell to the ground. Mika stopped her playing and looked over at it. It was in no way old and it wasnt windy, so it shoukdnt have fallen. She was about to dismiss it, when another fell not far off. This made the group jump and start to back away. Before any of them could move, Mika's shoulder split open, and blood gushed out. She fell to the ground, listening to her frieds cry out in surprise and shock.

At first she couldnt see the thing that had hurt her, but after a second, it slowly came to focus. If sh could scream, she would have. It was enormus, and it was wearing a sort of mask. It also had wings and a big hole in its chest. Its whole body was black, and it had claws. Big claws. One of which had her blood dripping off of it.

_What the hell...? Is that? A Hollow?_

Mika stood slowly and looked around. Her friends had fled, and she was alone with the monster. She had no ides what to do, but it wasnt getting away without a fight. The thing charged her, and she let out a yelp. Her hands attempted to block her body from it, but she felt somethinf solid form in them. Miksa looked down and found a long silver sword in her hands, and the hollow was impaled on the end of it. She was scared shitless, but she smiled grimly. With a strong tug of her hands, she brough the sword up and it slid right through the hollows mask. She watched with wide eyes as it evapotated.

Mika then jumped up and down a few times. "Alright! That was awsome!" She stopped when she felt the weight of the blade in her hands, and she took a minute to examine it. It had a black hilt, and four meddium sized stones were set in it. They were set in a line down the hilt and were all different colors. Red, blue, green, and yellow, in that order.

Before she could question what the hell was going on, she felt a dizzyness come over her. and her vision became fuzzy. She felt the ground pitch and roll under her feet, and her face hit the concrete against it. She then watched her world go black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello readers. As you may have guessed, this is my first fanfic. So please go easy on me… Anywho, just giving you a fair warning, my style of writing is focused mostly on disruption, and not so much dialogue. And another warning, the rating for this story will probably change, but for now, its teen friendly.**

Mika woke slowly, and felt her face still pressed against something. It was different from the concrete she fell on when she passed out. Softer than it. She opened her eyes and saw grass. She squinted her eyes and sat up, resting on her knees. There was a building surrounding her, and she knew it to be Japanese style. She was in the middle of a home, but in their courtyard.

She soon heard noises, and ducked out of sight, not sure why she did so. Mika watched as people moved about the area. They wore black uniforms and each had a sword at their side. Her eyes went wide as she noticed who these people were. They were Shinigami.

Mika focused on the symbol on the doors, and recognized what it meant. It was the number 6. She put two and two together and knew exactly where she was. This was squad six, and she was Soul Society.

A noise brought her back to reality, and she looked up to the figures again. She tried to listen In on the conversations, and figure out what part in the story they were in.

"…headed to the next division. There was a Ryoka spotted close…"

Mika gasped silently. They were after Ichigo and his group. Meaning that Aizen was still here. She felt her anger grow at this. Her determination solidified at this, and she waited until they were gone for her to leave. She smiled slyly as she looked at the rooftops of the building and tried out whatever power she had. If she had a Zanpakutō, they surely she could jump over a house. Everyone else could.

She focus her energy and jumped. To her surprise, it took a few tries before she went over it. She landed dead center on the roof, and looked around. The white tower was to her left, which meant that was where she needed to go. She jumped down and noticed her clothing was still that of her world. She stood out way too much, but it would have to wait to be fixed. She ran along the paths that all looked way to similar. She wasn't aware of the eyes that watched her. That had been watching her since she appeared in the 6th division's barracks. A certain captain had his eyes on her, but she still ran.

It wasn't long before she ran into some people. They looked like they were from the 3rd squad, but she really didn't care. She had to stop Aizen. Without thinking, she summoned her sword and got rid of them quickly. That was when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She felt someone watching, and she slowly turned around. She was face with Byakuya Kuchiki. Mika's eyes went wide, and she prayed to whatever god that she would get out alive.

Then without words, he drew his sword.


End file.
